


holding hands with your heart...

by startswithhope



Series: sweater weather... [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Autumn, Blow Jobs, Flannel pajamas, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Last days of summer, M/M, Morning Sex, Not quite porn without plot...but close, Tipsy Fiances, fluffy blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Patrick steps in close, body heavy on David’s against the doorframe as he tries to kiss him, but David’s laughing too hard and Patrick just ends up pressing a smile against his cheek. It hits him just how much fun being in love with David is, how different it’s turned out to be than he’d had the capacity to imagine. He really hopes Rachel has found someone, someone who makes her as happy as he is now. Man, he must be drunk if his thoughts are this all over the place.





	holding hands with your heart...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth of many autumn themed prompts submitted over on my [tumblr](http://www.language-of-love.tumblr.com/). I've organized them all here as part of this "sweater weather" series if you want to subscribe and follow along. :)

Summer is kicking and screaming like a petulant child who doesn’t want to leave the party, keeping daytime temperatures just high enough to be annoying even as its end is supposed to have come. Autumn, however, is coming in like an overly patient parent, cooling things off as soon as the sun begins to go down, giving relief and a hint of what’s maybe a week or so away. The air tonight is just chilly enough to make David’s customary sweater make sense and Patrick wish for one of his own, thankful for the heat in his cheeks brought on by the copious amounts of wine they’d indulged themselves in at dinner. 

He blames Stevie, and Alexis, and even Ted on FaceTime from the Galapagos, as the three of them had regaled the group with all of the times they’d each walked in on or spied David and Patrick making out in the early weeks of their relationship. The embarrassment had been palpable and alcohol had been necessary, especially when Twyla turned up out of nowhere with a story Patrick had never heard, not at all aware that she had seen him and David steaming up the back of the Rose family car out on what they’d thought was a deserted country road, but apparently led to Twyla’s third cousin’s boyfriend’s motor home. What can they say, privacy was a luxury back then and they’d tried, unsuccessfully, to get creative. 

Thankfully, times have changed and they have Patrick’s apartment, which David is currently also calling home now that they are engaged. They have plans to find a new place eventually, but for the time being, it’s been a perfect oasis and more than enough. 

David leans into Patrick’s side as they continue their short walk home and Patrick almost stumbles, realizing absentmindedly just how tipsy he actually is.

“Somebody’s drunk,” David teases, his syllables drawn out just enough to give away that maybe he’s not faring all that well either.

“If you told me there was a bit of moonshine in the house red at the cafe, I wouldn’t be surprised. I’m definitely a little wobbly,” he admits, gripping David’s elbow for balance as they get to the front door of the apartment building. 

David closes his arm to trap Patrick’s hand there and shoots him a quick smile, quickly looking back at his feet as they start the slow trek to the third floor. One of them, probably Patrick, loses their balance halfway up and they both stumble into the wall, dissolving into a fit of giggles that doesn’t let up until they’ve reached their front door. 

Patrick steps in close, body heavy on David’s against the doorframe as he tries to kiss him, but David’s laughing too hard and Patrick just ends up pressing a smile against his cheek. It hits him just how much fun being in love with David is, how different it’s turned out to be than he’d had the capacity to imagine. He really hopes Rachel has found someone, someone who makes her as happy as he is now. Man, he must be drunk if his thoughts are this all over the place. 

As soon as they’re in the door, that thing happens to them both where you’ve been drinking for hours but it’s only when you are in the proximity of a bathroom do you realize just how much you have to pee. David makes it there first, leaving Patrick dancing and half contemplating relieving himself in the kitchen sink. Thankfully, David finishes just before that decision can be fully realized and Patrick takes his turn at the toilet, feeling flushed and out of focus and suddenly regretting that last glass of wine. After washing his hands, he splashes cold water on his face and takes a few deep breaths, quickly grabbing the bottle of Advil from the cabinet to take out to David. 

He finds him in the kitchen filling a large glass with water and Patrick smiles, loving how in sync they’ve become, how easily they anticipate each other’s moves. Popping open the bottle, he counts out four caplets, handing two to David who takes them with a healthy amount of water. Patrick does the same and they stand there for a minute or two, passing the water back and forth until the glass is empty and David’s hands begin to pull at Patrick’s waist. Patrick sighs contentedly as David’s mouth finds his, kissing him lazily with wine-stained lips. 

David tends to get even more tactile the more he drinks, while Patrick gets sleepy, which eventually finds them in their pajamas cuddling under the blankets that have grown in number the colder the evenings have become. Patrick gets hot when he sleeps, so he’s taken to just wearing pajama pants or boxers, while David is wrapped up in warm flannel, black and midnight blue patterned, a gift from Patrick’s parents left for him on the end of Patrick’s childhood bed the first time David had come home with him for a visit. Patrick’s heart still skips a beat seeing David wear them, knowing the love and welcome his mother had obviously been trying to convey with the gift. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” David asks with reddened cheeks, making Patrick realize that he had, in fact, been staring at David with what was probably a seriously lovestruck expression. 

Rolling further onto his side, Patrick slides his leg between David’s and rests his forearm on David’s chest so he can smile down at the man he loves.

“Because I love you. Is that okay?” 

David bites down on his bottom lip and playfully rolls his eyes, but reaches down to run his fingers along the side of Patrick’s hair, making Patrick arch into his touch like a kitten getting a scratch.

“If you insist, I guess I’ll allow it,” David preens, smile widening as Patrick turns his head and catches his palm with a kiss. 

“We really are ridiculous, no wonder our friends made fun of us all night.”

Patrick laughs into David’s palm and turns back to look down at him, nodding in agreement before tucking himself in under David’s chin. Patrick feels a cloud of blankets surround him as David fluffs the cotton and cocoons them both in before his arms come around Patrick’s back to hold him close. David begins to ramble about the mortifying dinner conversation and Patrick does his best to listen, but he can feel himself drifting to sleep and kisses David’s sternum just once before slumber pulls him under. 

* * *

A tiny dribble of toothpaste hits the sink as Patrick smiles at his reflection, having woken up today surprisingly hangover free and feeling like a balloon filled to bursting with happiness. And there’s nothing particularly special about today, which just makes Patrick smile wider. He’s just...happy. He won’t even allow his mind to wander back to a time where even the notion of how he feels now would have been considered fanciful, because all he wants to do is live in this moment, with David, who he can hear padding around the kitchen making his coffee.

Back in the bedroom, he goes to pick up his phone, but stops, deciding he doesn’t really need to check anything, not yet. His fingers reach further back on the shelf to rub along the velvet box next to their wallets, the ring inside the same tone of gold as David’s four engagement rings, just waiting for the day where Patrick will finally put it on. Or, more accurately, when David will slide it onto Patrick’s finger as they promise each other forever. 

David is suddenly behind him, the slide of the flannel on his arms soft on Patrick’s bare belly as he pulls Patrick back into his chest and kisses the side of his neck. 

“I made you some tea,” he mumbles against Patrick’s skin, raising Patrick’s body temperature a few degrees as each word is spoken. “Ray dropped it by the store the other day. It’s a pumpkin chai that he mentioned you’d enjoyed. His family sent him a fresh batch from home and he wanted you to have some.”

Patrick’s heart constricts a little at Ray’s thoughtfulness. “How sweet of him, I’ll have to swing by his office this week to say thank you.”

“Mmmhmmm…” is all David says in reply as he draws Patrick’s earlobe between his teeth and gives it a playful tug. A shiver of awareness streaks down Patrick’s neck and he leans his body further into David’s, running his right hand down David’s arm towards his wrist. The flannel, soft as it is, is a barrier to Patrick getting hold of David’s skin and he’s suddenly in urgent need of contact. Interlocking his fingers between David’s over his belly, he turns his head, the movement pulling David’s mouth from around Patrick’s ear. It’s not an easy position, but David helps, leaning around Patrick’s shoulder to meet Patrick’s mouth in a wet kiss. Patrick’s already turning in David’s arms before he feels those strong hands urging his hips to shift and soft fingers slide just beneath the back of his sleep pants as he’s dragged up against David’s chest.

It’s a perfect kiss. Mouths hot and active, David’s cupid’s bow slick from Patrick’s tongue and Patrick’s lower lip swelling just slightly as David lets its slide between his teeth. They’re both panting and searching for breath, but stopping the kiss isn’t an option, so they suck in air together before diving back in and stealing the breath they’d both taken right back. Patrick’s entire body feels alive, his fingertips almost numb as he begins to fumble with the buttons of David’s sleep shirt. 

Releasing David’s mouth, Patrick buries his face into the side of David’s neck, teeth and tongue worrying the soft skin there as his needs begin to tumble from his mouth.

“You mind waiting for your coffee a bit longer? I really need to get you naked.”

Patrick can feel David’s chuckle vibrate against his lips and he smiles into David’s throat, fingers sliding open another button as he illustrates his point.

“I mean, I was pretty excited to try that new cinnamon roll flavored creamer I bought, but I suppose that can wait.” David punctuates his banter with a firm squeeze of Patrick’s ass inside his pants, pulling a groan up from Patrick’s lungs to go along with his laughter. 

He pulls back from kissing David’s throat to press his lips into David’s crooked smile, sliding his palms into David’s open shirt to brush over his nipples. He slips his tongue past David’s lips as his mouth falls open at the sensitive touch, the heat building between them near boiling as the kiss gets serious. As Patrick draws David’s tongue into his mouth, he begins to suck, mimicking exactly what he wants to do with another, more sensitive part of David’s body, as he tugs David’s partially unbuttoned shirt down his shoulders towards his waist. David groans and pulls his mouth free of Patrick’s and Patrick can see the want, his chocolate brown eyes near black as he steps back just a bit and frees himself from his own shirt and leans down to shuck off his flannel sleep pants. Patrick is awestruck for a moment, just taking in his man’s beauty, all long limbs and chest hair, cock swollen with arousal and begging to be tasted. 

Before Patrick can drop to his knees, David walks backwards towards the bed, his ringed fingers taking his cock in hand and giving it a squeeze as his knees hit the mattress and he sits. Patrick hooks his fingers into his pants and drops them to the floor, nearly tripping over them in his haste to get to David who has pushed himself back and is spread out like the most delicious of presents just waiting to be savored.

Crawling up over David on the mattress, Patrick’s eyes close of their own volition as sensitive parts of his body brush parts of David’s, making his breath catch at the pleasure and anticipation of what’s to come. 

Bringing his nose to the side of David’s, he whispers, “Hi”, before fluttering a soft kiss to David’s lips, too worked up to kiss him with all the passion swirling in his belly as he knows that will bring a premature end what has just barely begun. David’s hands grab at Patrick’s neck as he pulls back in protest, but Patrick just smiles and shakes his head, dropping a quick kiss to David’s jaw before sliding further down. Patrick buries his face into David’s chest, licking and worshipping as he slowly makes his way towards his navel. He loves how the soft wisps of David’s hair tickle his nose as he swirls his tongue along his belly, the taste of David’s skin so familiar, so full of soft, passionate and sometimes frantic memories he plans to build on for a lifetime to come. 

David’s hand is suddenly cupping Patrick’s face, his thumb pressing into the corner of Patrick’s mouth as David smiles down at him with pleading, heavy-lidded eyes. Patrick turns his head enough to draw David’s thumb into his mouth, eyes hot on David’s as he runs the flat of his tongue across his skin. David moans and Patrick smiles, letting David’s thumb pull from his mouth as he moves down between David’s legs, his breath going heavy as he finally gets to where he wants to be. As he takes David’s cock into his mouth, he looks up, seeing David’s hand outstretched and waiting to be held. It’s everything he wants and he lifts his fingers, moaning around David at the first brush of the cold metal of his rings against Patrick’s overwarm skin. He takes care of David slowly, burying his nose against his belly as he takes him in as far as he can, swallowing and licking, his free hand working in tandem with his mouth until David comes, Patrick’s name a broken plea as his hips dive into the mattress and his fingernails press crescent moons into the back of Patrick’s hand.

Patrick’s so close from bringing David’s release that he’s desperate for David’s touch, quickly moving their joined hands between his legs as he crawls up the bed to kiss David’s still panting mouth. At the first touch of David’s hand around him, he cries out against David’s lips, the breath in his lungs constricted by emotion and need. He’s spilling into David’s hand mere seconds later, his orgasm so strong his back arches, trapping David’s hand between their bellies before he collapses inelegantly onto David’s chest. David holds him close, not caring about the mess as he wraps him in his arms and draws Patrick into a breathy kiss. As Patrick’s muscles relax, he gives in to the moment, letting the soft urging of David’s lips draw him in, the slide of their tongues a promise of what’s yet to come. He knows immediately that the rest of their day will be spent in this bed, after they both get some caffeine, mapping each other’s skin and making promises their bodies are only able to convey.

David pulls back first and his head falls into the cloud of blankets still piled up beneath him from the night before. 

“I’m so glad we have a bed to do this in now,” David’s declares, slightly breathless as he reaches over to the nightstand for a tissue to wipe off his hand.

Patrick chuckles before leaning in to nibble lightly at David’s jaw. “Agreed. I don’t even want to think about what Twyla might have seen that night, because I’m pretty sure…”

Oh, I definitely remember.” David’s hands are on Patrick’s waist suddenly and Patrick finds himself being lifted off David’s chest and moved to the side. Patrick’s eyes widen in confusion at being manhandled, but then David is leaning over and whispering in his ear.

“Get on your stomach. I think you might need a refresher…”

He doesn’t, because that night is permanently tattooed on his brain as life-changing, but he rolls onto his stomach without protest anyway. As David’s lips move from the nape of his neck down towards his spine, Patrick clenches the blanket beneath him into his fists, ready and more than willing to take his reminder. 


End file.
